


We'll Get By Somehow

by ifeelsodirty



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, Spoilers, Zombie Apocalypse, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the end of the game.</p><p>David has difficulty keeping his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for NaNoWriMo 2015, so yes, there are at least 50000 words of this written. 
> 
> However, updates are going to be very, very slow in coming, (I mean it's taken 6 months to work up the nerve to put the first chapter up.)
> 
> Also, please take note of the tags! They will change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

We'll get by somehow

The bells had been ringing for almost ten minutes now. David rolled over, determined to ignore their warnings. He was sure that his generals could cope without his input (or hovering, as Emmy might accuse him of when both of their nerves were beginning to fray.) Besides he was in barely any fit state to assist, having only retired... David looked out at his clock on the other side of the room, trying to work out the time. No use. But judging from the light glinting through the curtains, it was not even mid-morning yet. Also, it had been light for a while before they had handed over to Pagus and Emmy. 

And still the attack went on. If the bells were being rung, there must have been some reinforcements, requiring a call for more men. The attack, or rather siege, had gone on for over a week now, requiring careful division of forces and resources. Speaking of resources, David was relieved that the fact that the enemy was so intent of Athlum’s walls had meant that the surrounding outposts and farms had been left mostly unscathed, according to reports. They would be able to repel their attackers without being weakened.

The bells had stopped which was a relief and David found himself drifting off again. Then he heard the thumping. It was repetitive and at regular intervals. Forceful enough that David fancied that he could feel it through the floor in a deep rumble. What on earth? If he could feel it all the way up in the palace, he wondered, then who knew if the gates were still standing. The walls might even be crumbling around him, this was no time for sleeping. David rose quickly, casting off the sheets. The floor was cold against his bare feet, so he gingerly tiptoed over to the armoire and retrieved clean socks. Only clean socks though, he was still almost fully atired from the night before. What David had been thinking on a few hours previous he could not remember. He began to pull his boots on, hopping across to the stand on the other side of the room, where his armour was hung. He'd mostly put it back correctly. Maybe he had been more awake than he'd given himself credit for. He put it straight on over the under armour. The padding was actually quite comfortable to sleep in, once you got in a decent position.

All strapped up, he picked up the last item from its hook. His coat, which had been a gift, received shortly after the final agreements of Athlum’s independence. He ran his fingers over the soft leather, almost as if it would bring him good luck. It was his pride and joy. He shrugged it on, careful not to snag it on any of the straps or edges of his armour. He wriggled a little, allowing the coat to straighten out and hang properly.

Now he was ready.

David left his chambers and quickly marched through the palace. The corridors were quiet despite the fact that it was... early morning? Yes, looking outside agreed with his earlier estimate. Although it was most likely post breakfast, so the hustle and bustle would have died down. Or so David thought. Sometimes it was hard to tell. He wondered if anyone would tell him if he'd passed out for days. Probably not. They would excuse themselves with his concerns about his health. He should be grateful for their concerns, but that didn’t stop a small amount of annoyance. They wouldn't treat anyone else like this. He supposed that it made his special. But was there anything worth describing as special anymore?

He took a quick detour into the dining room. It was the small informal one, nearest to his rooms. He wasn't going to bother anyone for food, but there was a bowl of fruit left out and he helped himself from it. An apple would keep him going until he'd assessed what was going on outside. He ate as he walked. Had apples always tasted like this or was it just him? Probably just him. They did say that memories affected how much you liked something. He swallowed and willed the slight bitter tinge away.

\---

" Hold firm men!" Emmy commanded. The troops on the ramparts really needed to brace themselves or they were going to fall. She hoped that they held, she really didn't need it raining shamans on her head. If she was lucky it would be one of the Qsitis. Despite her strength, she really wasn’t sure she could take a Yama to the face.

The walls shook as the gates were charged at again. The men at the gate held fast against the wooden gate, which held out against the attack. Back up on the ramparts, Pagus made sure of his footing and then ordered his men to shoot down. The general joined them in raining mystic arts down upon the enemy. It staggered under wind and lightning and mystic hail. They were close to defeating the great creature, it staggered backwards from the flurry of arts. But still it was going to try and charge the gate again. "One more should do it!" 

As it charged forward, they unleashed more mystic arts upon it.

Emmy felt the ensuing crash through the walls. "Did it hit?" She called up to them, unable to see from where she was. The gates hadn't moved.

"No, it was just quite the beast." Pagus was watching it dissolve into ether. It was slightly different from monsters, the black mist slowly dissipating and no trace of its remains, as opposed to silver. It seemed more ominous and he felt that it lingered longer. He wished he could get up close to study and examine it more carefully, but alas it was not to be. He would have to see if Sibal or Maddox had had more luck with their observations. Pagus hoped he would be able to meet them again in person, their correspondence was all too brief and all too analytic. He would have to fight hard to ensure they could and he was sure that they would be giving it their all too, not willing to be shown up by their younger counterparts. 

Down below outside the walls, the other enemies crowded into the space that the beast left. Pagus looked at them and was at once demoralised. The crowds had changed. Where previously the horde had seemed to consist of the ancient spirits of the dead, phantom-like or skeletal, they now had fresh soldiers in their army. Pagus could even see A few that were in Athlum colours. He mourned their loss. They had all lost people. Yet Athlum was still standing and her walls were still strong. It was more than could be said for many places. When he thought about what happened Elysion... only for a moment, he could not dwell upon it. He called his squad to him. Now that they had dealt with the big one, their job was a matter of crowd control. He and his squad had done this many times now, he almost didn't have to vocalise it. Still, it was best to follow a procedure, it only took one person to ruin the synergy. 

"Squad, all together now!" Pagus began to cast a wind shear, which was the standard mystic art to call, as it was accessible to most of his soldiers. The air around them rose and the mystic energy coalesced into some other form. The floor lit up beneath them and their arcana hit all of the enemies around. Many of them fell instantly, dissolving into more black smoke. Those that remained continued forward towards the gate and more behind them followed and filled the gaps that were left. Always reinforced, but they could take them from here. He would have announced this to his squad but they would just groan at him for saying the same thing again. 

The pressure on the gate was much less now that it was just the smaller humanoid creatures bashing themselves against it. Perhaps even some of them were doing their job for them, falling and blocking those behind them from a full charge. Emmy thought she could relax a little, although she ensured that her men swapped themselves around so that the men who had been helping to brace the gate would be able to catch their breath. She hated this waiting around, if only she could actually get out there and fight, she was sure that she would feel better. Unfortunately, the enemy's numbers were just too great for a fair fight. Weak individually, she would suffocate under their numbers if she went out there now. She'd have to make it up later, possibly with a few rounds of sparring against Blocker. Possibly even Torgal, she had a feeling that even he was starting to feel a bit crazy from being cooped up in the walls all of this time. A match against Torgal would do them both the world of good and allow the to expend some of their pent up energies. It might even be entertaining for the troops. Maybe that would be how she could sell it to David when he inevitably had some worries about it, despite the fact that he’d like to see it himself. 

"Emmy!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Lord David!" The formality really grated sometimes. Perhaps even more so recently, now he felt there was little need for such things. And that was only on top of over ten years of childhood together, having been practically been taken in by her mother. Which he bear a little guilt about. More than a little, he felt very guilty and it was enough to open quite the rift between them. It would be difficult to regain the closeness between them. Perhaps it had been lost when Emmy had gone in her journey. Still, this wasn't really the time to think about such things. That could wait until they weren't so busy.

"Lady Emmy." He couldn't reply formally in full. It didn't feel right to him. "How are things here?"

"Everything's fine and under control. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She'd relieved him only a few hours ago. Definitely not long enough for him to have had enough sleep to be out and about and back on the front line. David shrugged and looked out towards the gate.

"I thought the walls might have been coming down. It certainly felt like it." The gate did look like it had held well though despite the attack. One less thing to repair he supposed.

"Ah. I'm sorry, but we've dealt with the problem now." Emmy replied. "You should have seen it."

David laughed. "I'm sure it was quite the feat."

“I wouldn’t know. Pagus did most of the work. Some people get all of the luck.” Emmy shrugged. David raised an eyebrow, as if she had said something faux pas. “You know what I mean. I don’t want to be standing around here when others are fighting.”

“Do you want to go up top? I’m sure we could rustle something up.” David suggested.

“No, I think it’s fine. Pagus might even be having fun.” Emmy joked loudly.

“I heard that!” He called down.

“It’s true!” She called back. David just shrugged when she looked to him for support. Fat lot of good he was. 

“Nevertheless, you shouldn’t be talking about me like that.”

“Yes Pagus.” They said simultaneously, like they were naughty children. He probably still thought of them like that, but at least he wasn’t as bad as Torgal. No-one could be as bad as Torgal. They shared a look, or perhaps it was more of an eye roll. Pagus hummed, possibly in amusement, if David was feeling optimistic.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, my lord?” David groaned inwardly. It wasn’t his fault the fighting had been so loud. Yet now he was being treated like a five year old who had stayed up too late. He was very tempted to complain that it wasn’t fair and not his fault, but that would not do much to defend himself.

“I was asleep and then there was that thing out there.” David waved towards the gate. “I thought I’d best come check how things were.” It was rather self centered of him really. In all honesty, what could he do? What difference did he think he could make if the walls had indeed been breached. He hoped that it didn’t come across as a lack of trust in his generals, he had every faith in them but could not help himself.

If the world was going to end, it was going to end on his watch. Or so help him.

As though it hadn’t happened already, a small, mean part of him thought.

“Everything’s fine, my lord, just the usual troops to deal with now.” Pagus was trying to be reassuring. He wasn’t sure it was working. Neither was David.

“He’s right. We’ll be fine.” Emmy agreed. For all that she felt frustrated and cooped up, she could understand how tired David seemed to be. She had been having trouble sleeping recently too. She intended to speak to him about it at some point. However now would be inappropriate, though Pagus would be able to recommend some suitable remedies for a good night’s, or day’s in this case, sleep. “Would you like me to escort you back to the castle, my lord?”

David could take the hint, sleep deprived though he was. “Very well, I leave it in your capable hands. Next time I’ll just put a pillow over my head.” With this he turned to leave. “Although you wouldn’t happen to know of anything I can do about the bed shaking?”

“Make it shake for another reason.” Emmy replied, too quickly, too used to soldier’s banter to remember who she was talking to in front of their men. Her men snorted in bemusement, unsure whether to acknowledge the fact that she had actually said that to their commander.

David hummed in thought. “I’ll have to tell Torgal you suggested that.” He walked off.

“No, David, wait!” Emmy spluttered behind him. The troops were laughing openly now, full bellied laughs which were good for David to hear. He couldn’t help but smile as he carried on walking back up to the castle. Xiphos Way was still bustling and seemed to be more so. It would make sense for it to be so, with the increase in population within her walls. So many people displaced and dispossessed. Truthfully, Athlum was not hardest hit by these refugees, not at all. Ghor and Balterossa bore the brunt of the first movement of people, with a few making the longer journey to the northwest and Athlum and Celapeleis.

And then Ghor and Balterossa had followed suit after Elysion.

So Athlum’s walls were quite full. That isn’t to say that they would turn anyone away. No, in these times, there would be no other way to survive, no other way to win than to stick together. He was sure about that, even if others were not. They might not listen to him, but he hoped enough people thought similarly to sway them. 

Happily, no-one in Xiphos Way was there without business, even if it was purely recreational. Still bustling, despite the attacks on their very own doorstep. When they were first dealing with the influx of refugees, he was worried, having visions of families left in the streets to be downtrodden and abused. As much empty space was filled, many of the barracks which had been left unused for one reason or another were brought up to a suitable standard. When even that wasn’t enough, the military might of Athlum was put to full use, rapidly erecting wooden buildings with full fittings and plumbing. There was space enough for everyone as long as they were willing to cede it. 

For the most part, they were kind enough to do so without protest.

David nodded to the storekeepers. He’d become well acquainted with them, particularly recently; he’d wanted to explain to them the new measures they were going to have to take going forward regarding food stocks, supplies of materials. They would have to purchase the supplies from the castle directly and they would have to be rationed carefully, lest they run out of essentials. One offset of this would be a lowered price they would pay for such materials as the price would be set at a suitable level. Rationing was a difficult concept to sell to people, he was glad that they were understanding and considerate of Athlum’s needs as a whole.

“My lord, how’s the new sword treating you?” He walked over to one of the stalls, happy to talk to them, despite his tiredness.

“Noyce, Vergil.” He addressed the two stall owners next to each other in turn from left to right. He hoped they would take no offense from the order. “It’s perfect thank you.” He’d had to organise the commission between the two, Vergil to source the base material from various pieces and Noyce to form the finished article. It was perfectly balanced for him (Emmy had muttered that is was too weighted towards the pommel for her liking, whereas Blocter didn’t think it was weighted enough) and a joy to handle. It had served him well in the few months that he’d had it and he wouldn’t go anywhere without it. Indeed, it was resting at his hip as they spoke. He enquired as to their businesses; they were both doing well as the guilds were still operating, although there were less requests for monster hunting and a lot more requests for couriers and escorts. Anywhere outside of the walls of a settlement was very dangerous now. Only the bravest and most desperate would leave now. It made communication very difficult between the cities, furthering the sense of fear and isolation. 

He excused himself and left them to their business. Continuing down the way, he stopped on occasion to be greeted and greet people in turn. The guards in the street stood to attention as he passed, as they had on his way down to the gate, he saluted in turn and told them they could stand easy again, promising that this would be the last time they’d see him today. That garnered a few laughs, some jovial, some nervous.

Upon reaching the end of the way, David decided that he would take a detour into Virtus Parish, to see how things were there. Always the hotspot of activity; legal, illegal and/or clandestine, showing his face there would surely give him the best idea of the current mood of the city. 

Another man might be a little more wary heading into the area but David wasn’t afraid for his safety as he hopped down the steps into the district proper. He’d faced down many foes and was sure that he could deal with whatever they could throw at him, quite literally. Words on the other hand were another thing entirely. It was best that he know about them directly, than live on in ignorance, assuming their goodwill until events proved otherwise.

The fact that he wasn’t booed and chased out immediately was promising, and somewhat comforting. In fact several people were happy to greet him on his way. There were a few men hanging around the pub entrance waiting for opening time. They joked that the bartender would be sore about missing this forever and that it served him right for not opening earlier. David might have to make an appearance there at some point, although how he would do that without Torgal finding out he wasn’t sure.. He would ask Blocter and Emmy for their help, they’d appreciate a night out.

He stopped at the nearby food stall. It seemed like a good spot, being so close to the pub. One of the men he’d been speaking to previously called out, warning him that he’d probably get food poisoning from there. The stall owner cussed at the heckler, then apologised profusely for using such language in front of David. He just waved it off, he’d heard much worse on the battlefield to be sure. As for food poisoning, he commented that he was sure that it was a safer bet than charred rosefly on a stick; burnt on the outside and raw in the middle. At which point he was suddenly inundated by different recipes for cooking rosefly. Apparently everyone was a chef, who knew? He wasn’t sure how many of their suggestions was actually suitable for a campfire though. Or consumption in general for that matter.

Through all of the chatter, a dissenting voice was growing louder.

“... Wouldn’t be in this mess! Like a kid should be in charge!. What’s he going to do to help? Nothing!” David sighed, he had a bad feeling about this. He looked towards the source of the noise, until he locked eyes with the speaker. The man stared back, challenging and angry. “Yeah, I’m talking about you. What you going to do about it?” 

The small crowd of people around them had fallen quiet now, awkwardly looking from one person to the next.

“Absolutely nothing, you are free to say as you wish.” David replied. He was not going to give the man more ammunition.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you could stop me.” The man spat and sneered. David merely stared back blankly, waiting for him to go on. For a few short moments, nothing was forthcoming.

Suddenly the man threw a punch at David, his lack of reaction must have finally pushed him to action. It was a wide swing, slow and easily sidestepped. However, David didn’t want to escalate the situation, he wasn’t going to hit back against one of his own citizens if he could help it. He could just dodge and weave until the man tired himself out, or made enough of a prat of himself to be too embarrassed to continue further. To give the gentleman his due, he was certainly determined. He kept hitting out, quite wildly. At one point, David had to take him by the scruff of the neck to stop him from overbalancing into the food stall. The man didn’t smell drunk, was he really just this angry with him?

“Hey, what’s goin’ on here?” Came a sharp voice. David looked over at the newcomer. Surprisingly, David immediately recognised him. It was Loki, who must have heard the commotion and come over to investigate. Last he’d heard, Loki was still doing some mercenary work, though now it was some low risk work on the walls. Understandable as he had Reya, David had to briefly pause and think, to look after, and what Loki did was more than enough, all things considered. 

David sensed the movement behind him and again swung himself out of the way of the oncoming fist. The man had to give up at some point, hadn’t he?

“Get outta here punk!” Loki had stepped in and taken the assailant by the collar. He struggled, casing only when he realised who had a hold on him. Loki was an intimidating man just by appearance and once you took into consideration his reputation, well, it was certainly enough to make the man cool off a little. Loki let him go with a little shove. He ran off without any more comments, which was surprising. He was definitely expecting a parting remark. He looked back at Loki.

“Thank you for your help, Loki.” David was grateful, he could have been there all day otherwise.

“No problem, that kinda... stuff just ticks me off, trying to have a bit of peace and quiet. Don’t need to be starting fights when there’s fighting outside.” Loki grumbled, choosing his words carefully.

“You shoulda beat his ass down!” Reya chirped in. Loki just groaned.

“Reya...”

David couldn’t help but laugh. Loki was obviously trying hard to set a good example with his language and actions, but children will be children he supposed. She could have picked it up anywhere. He was glad they had each other now, after what Rush had told him he’d done and they’d gone all the way to Mt Vackel in order to find a cure for the young girl’s blindness. The evidence he’d seen in battle led him to believe that Loki was a changed man, good at both following and receiving orders and surprisingly good at not rubbing other members of the group the wrong way, mainly by staying out of anything that looked like it could go south. It was a perfectly valid tactic, and usually worked, although David had a recollection about a certain drinking session with Nora which had ended up in a bit of a bar brawl with the locals. It had been in Ghor though, so it went unremarked. He wondered how Nora was doing, they’d kept a close eye on her for a while, to check that she was ok after...everything. Eventually she’d had enough of their mollycoddling and gone to go check up on her girls. He wondered what they were up to now? Loki would now if anyone did, so he asked about her.

“Last I heard, her and her “ladies” were taking on some of the priciest missions going, delivering something.” Loki answered his question. “Haven’t seen her for a while though...’m sure she’s fine, probably enjoying cutting through all of these ghosts. Won’t be long before something pricey enough sends her back this way. Dunno what she’ll spend all that money on, now that she don’t have to eat a horse an hour.”

“Perhaps a better hammer?” David suggested. Weapons or armour seemed the most likely thing to be on her shopping list.

“How? Pretty sure she’s got half a jewel steel mine in the one she’s got.” It was true, their contingent had ended up with some of the finest weaponry ever crafted in the history of mankind.

“True. Still I’m glad to hear she’s doing well.” Glad to hear that someone was, he wasn’t feeling as he should. Was he the only one with a problem? Everyone else seemed to be coping perfectly fine and all getting on with their lives as best they could.

Maybe David really did just need some sleep.

Right on cue, David felt himself begin to yawn. Hand over his mouth, he made his apologies.

“I should probably go back to bed, else Torgal will be upset with me this evening.” 

“Ah yeah, you on the night watch then?”

 

“Yes, although I got back up to check on that.” David waved in the general direction of Xiphos Way and the main gate. “Everything’s fine. I really should have stayed in bed.”

“Ain’t that always the way. You’d be kicking yourself if you hadn’t.”

“Indeed. It’s good to see you well, Loki. Reya.” He wasn’t corrected, so assumed he’d remembered correctly. “Until next time.”

He was bid farewell by Loki and Reya, and also by the other bystanders who he’d spoken to earlier. Again, he bid them all farewell and made his way out of the district. Every step suddenly felt much harder to climb.

He felt so very tired now. It wasn’t just the lack of sleep, he felt jarred by the conversation he’d just had. Familiar faces had just brought back memories.

He shook his head, as if that would help. Why was he thinking about Rush now? He needed to stop, he needed his mind to be sharp and he needed to be ready to face whatever was going to come at them next. 

Instead he was reminiscing about the old cohort, yet trying to distance himself from anything he considered painful.

It wasn’t what he needed when he was already under such stress. He’d been having difficulty sleeping and as much as he’d wanted to deny it, he’d started having dreams about Rush. Again. He thought he had stopped, he thought that he had finally began to move on from the day he... disappeared. Which, although technically correct, felt like he was lying to himself. Maybe if he could just say Rush had died he would have an easier time letting go, but it just wasn’t right. He just didn’t understand. Maybe he never would. 

He could never fully recall his dreams. Maybe nothing happened at all in his dreams. He’d woken up crying once, tears of anger and frustration pouring down his cheeks. He had no idea what had started it all off. Perhaps it was the growing feeling of guilt and inadequacy. Feeling like he hadn’t held up his promises. He hadn’t. He’d told Rush that they would be ok, that they would be fine without the Remnants. How was this fine? How was this ok? The world was going to hell and... and it was all his fault.

No surprise that he was being swung at by strangers in the streets of his own city. There he was, being arrogant again. What right did he have to call it his own?  
Tired and depressed, he trudged up the steps into the castle and down echoing, empty corridors until he reached the safety of his room. Part of him wanted to just collapse on the bed, armour and all, but he couldn’t allow himself to, he’d be very uncomfortable and turn himself into a pincushion, or he’d bend the armour irreparably and have to order a new set. Begrudgingly, he shrugged out of his leather jacket, though he made sure to hang it up with care. He stroked the material idly for a few moments, it helped him centre himself and calm himself. Slowly he began to shed his armour, carefully undoing buckles and straps. He placed them in the correct place on his armour stand. They’d need a polish at some point and possibly an inspection for rust. 

Then he decided to start on the under armour, unlike the David of a few hours ago. The padding from around his midriff untied at the sides, and he could pull it off easily.

The trousers were going to have to come off though. Ugh. Belts first, then came the struggle to get part way out of his trousers and push them down past the padding around his thighs. Then, while his trousers were around his knees and hobbling him, he could untie the padding. When did getting dressed and undressed become such a logistical nightmare? Enough of this for larks, everything was coming off. He’d have to spend a few more minutes getting dressed this evening. It was something that David of the future could deal with.

Socks. Socks were off, he threw them down somewhere in the approximate region of his boots. Again, it was something that future David could deal with. Current David couldn’t even be bothered with getting in between the sheets, instead choosing to roll himself up in the sheets as he went along. 

Closing his eyes, he waited to drift off to sleep. He wondered if he would dream of Rush again.

He prayed that he wouldn’t. 

\---

“Hey young master, didn’t ya sleep well today?” Blocter asked as David yawned again.

“I was sleeping soundly until the floor started shaking.” David replied once he’d finished yawning. “Did it not wake you?” Blocter laughed.

“So that’s what it was. I thought it was just some people doing some work. I just rolled over and went right back to sleep.” Blocter boasted.

“I am truly envious Blocter.” David really was, a lot of awkwardness could have been avoided, if only he’d been able to roll over and go back to sleep. “Instead, I had a nice walk through town.”

“I heard otherwise, Lord David.” David wasn’t sure when exactly Torgal had come up behind him, but years of experience prevented him from jumping, perfectly comfortable with his presence. It only really worked for the generals, he was so used to them being stationed around him, he’d learnt to practically tune out their presence in his awareness. Instead he merely sighed.

“And what, pray tell, did you hear?” David had the feeling that there was a lecture coming his way.

“I heard that you were accosted in Virtus Parish.” Torgal’s tone was neutral, perhaps he was waiting for David’s account of things. All the better to give him some rope with which to hang himself.

“I wasn’t touched, you can hardly call that being accosted. Nor did I touch anyone.” David paused for a moment. “Actually, I did have to stop a gentleman from falling into a food stand, but I can hardly be faulted for someone’s lack of balance.”

Torgal gave a long suffering sigh. For he had suffered for a very, very long time. It almost made David grin, he was sure that Torgal must be getting a kick from it somehow. How else could he explain putting up with his family for several generations? “My lord, why were you in Virtus Parish anyway?”

“Well, as I was explaining to Blocter,” In his peripheral vision, David could see the yama trying to get away from the awkward conversation and inevitable telling off, but there was no way that David was going to do this without the possibility of support. He wasn’t go to go down without a fight, even if it was one of words. “I was awakened by the commotion this morning, so I decided to walk down to see what was going on, and then, on establishing that everything was in fact fine, I decided to have a walk around and see how things were. Why should I leave Virtus Parish out of things?”

It had a slightly rougher reputation than other districts in Athlum, but that was only because it had two guild houses and one of the most popular pubs in Athlum all within moments of each other. Coincidence or intention, it had never quite been proven. A small rise in disturbances was expected but really not a problem. It was still a much safer place than the best districts in some other cities.

Torgal huffed. “There is nothing wrong with Virtus Parish, it is merely a matter of precaution in public my lord.” Ah, so that’s what it was. The problem was not that he’d gone to Virtus Parish, but that he’d gone out without a babysitter. “Had you had someone accompanying you, I’m sure that you would not have had such problems.”

“Yes, but then no-one would have approached me.” David was quite annoyed. “There is no point in going out to be seen, if people cannot see me because I’m hiding behind others.”

“And you don’t think that perhaps there are those who see you as a target in the current circumstances? There are those who think that your position is... unnecessary.”

“Torgal, there have always been those who think I’m unnecessary, or unqualified or some kind of heretic. The fact that there are still those who disagree with me and my purpose even now just goes to show that no matter what I do there will always be people who are unhappy. I feel that if I show people what I’m doing then that number will not increase. Hiding behind guards will only lessen people’s favour.” Although with all the changes, who knew how long people’s favours would last. 

Idle wonderings would get him nowhere, he had to focus on the job at hand, protecting the city from all those outside who would wish to harm it. He looked out onto the plain. There was movement out there, slow and aimless. Some straggling creatures left over the assault. Perhaps tomorrow, when it was light and the visibility was better, they’d be able to round them up and put them down. It might even leave them a decent amount of time until the next wave of spirits and undead. David couldn’t see that far from where he was, there was far too much light around on the walls, it was ruining his night vision.

Torgal huffed again. David was hoping he’d keep whatever it was to himself, he wasn’t sure if he was in the mood to listen and he didn’t want to end up snapping at Torgal. He wasn’t sure if it was a Sovani trait, but Torgal could hold a grudge for a long, long time.

To overcome the light pollution, David clambered around onto the wooden outpost, away from the lights around him. Once settled into position, he waited for his eyes to adjust. Slowly he could make out more details, he had a better idea of the lay of the land and he could make out the numbers in the groups of undead, better able to see outlines of individuals in the group. It was still quite difficult, as they had quite indistinct borders, auras of black smoke around them that helped disguise them more thoroughly.

David didn’t shift as Torgal joined him on the darkened outcrop, though really there wasn’t any point in them both being out there, and being Sovani, Torgal was better suited to the darkness. They spent several minutes sitting there in silence.

“If you want to say something, then say it.” David couldn’t take the waiting any longer.

“Lord David, I will not say anymore about today, but...” Torgal paused, obviously unsure of how to proceed. “We are just concerned about you.”

“We?” It felt as if everyone had been talking behind his back. “I know, I know.” He waved Torgal off before he had to explain further. “ I honestly don’t see the need though. We have much greater things to be concerned about.”

“This is why we’re concerned. You can’t keep pushing the focus on to everything else. You need some time to rest and recover, you seem unwell recently.”

Why was it only he that needed to “rest and recover”. Rest was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to sleep and dream. Yet, he had been trained to be too good a soldier and when he was told to sleep, he slept. It was so easy for him to drift of wherever he stood. No matter the nightmare.

“I am having a little trouble sleeping and that is all.” David made this small admission, a concession, so that he wouldn’t have to speak of it further. “ I... Thank you for your concern Torgal. I am sure it will pass in time.”

“Only if you allow yourself the time.” Torgal finished. After a few moments, he spoke again. “ Over there, on the rise.”

David looked out to where Torgal was looking.

“What is that?” He asked. There was movement out there, away from the city. There were a few groups beginning to converge on... “Is that someone out there?!”

He was up like a shot. Quickly he scrambled back onto the ramparts proper.  
“Blocter, I need a party to go out immediately. Gather your men and come with me. Quickly!” David was signalling his men as well, they gathered up as he ran down the steps. Torgal was close behind.

“My lord?” Was that an admonishment or a request for orders?

“We are going to go out to deal with those last few fiends, and if we hurry we might even save whoever’s out there.” David explained hurriedly. He would brook no argument, he could not let someone fall whilst he watched. He opened the door in the small arch, with their small groups they could easily pass through the small entrance and leave without opening the main gate protecting the city. “Men, be ready to run.”

David exited the door first. He took a few moments to gather his bearings and locate the group they’d sighted moments earlier. His men passed through the door in moments and gathered around him. With a quick hand signal, he was off and running in the direction he’d seen the man, his men following swiftly after. He was practically sprinting, desperate to catch up, and his division were in disarray. Yet it wouldn’t matter if this went as he’d hoped.

Soon they had closed the distance. David could see the lone figure in the front, still struggling to escape the inexorable march. Then they seemed to slow, just as David had hoped. As their much larger group came closer, the enemies attention was drawn away from the lone mitra in favour for the larger group that had appeared. It was the way with most of the spirits that came their way, they would ignore the outposts and smaller settlements in favour for the larger towns and cities. It was fortunate, and allowed for life outside the cities to continue and supply those in the cities.

“Quick, run around them and to us!” David called out to the stranger. The stranger had decided that this was the safest thing to do, and was now running away from the David’s group, banking round towards Blocter’s group taking up the rear.

David’s group began to engage the undead. Their first action was a barrage of mystic arts. They were still too scattered to make a unified effort or arcana, but it mattered little, the first enemies hit fell easily to them. David estimated that there were about thirty in total. They had taken out a fair few with a well placed caustic blast in the middle of the pack. Whilst they were reeling from that attack, David ordered his men to draw their weapons and engage at close quarters. He had his sword in his hand and was ready to fight. The enemies were slow and easy enough that he decided to use his bastard sword two-handed for better strength to mow them down. He’d had to switch out from rapiers and bluesteels months ago as the undead just didn’t die when you stabbed them through the heart. Oh if only the legends were true, he’d have a much easier job and an even nicer weapon. He’d kept the bluesteel on his person though, as it was something he’d mastered and a rain of swords was always a useful thing to have against the mobs of creatures.

David’s current weapon was a bastard sword, with a subtly serrated edge, shallow enough to not get caught completely but still toothy enough to tear and maim. He would never have used such a wicked thing on any mortal enemy, but these creatures were stubborn. They didn’t need organs to survive and could lose limbs without falling. They dissipated with enough damage done to them, but it almost seemed arbitrary as to how much punishment they could take. In this, they were a little like monsters, you thought you were fighting one type, and then upon closer inspection it would turn out to be something entirely different and usually much more dangerous.

This had once led to the quite hilarious circumstance of lining up some of their most powerful castings against what they thought was a demon, only to turn out to be a rather overgrown Azdhaha. It lasted about 5 seconds against the onslaught and really, they felt quite guilty about the sheer overkill. They’d looked sheepishly at each other, the party just laughed.

Less laughter now, fighting the long dead and recently deceased. David didn’t care to examine them in great detail, it would make things too difficult. The men he’d failed. He had honoured them and would honour them again. But now was not the time.

Steel met what appeared to be steel, but often the weapons were much like the wielders, vanishing into smoke when the owner did. The soldier of Athlum fought with celerity and courage, against a group who were so simple, and they were victorious within minutes. 

David turned to their actual quarry, who was being attended by one of the soldiers.

Ah, David sighed to himself. This could prove problematic. 

“Should I ask what you’re doing out here?” It was the man from Virtus Parish, he was wide eyed and shaken up. Not surprising. he’d had quite the narrow escape. When he saw David he lowered his head, obviously ashamed.

“I just wanted to get home. I need to be there.” The man moaned. He sounded close to tears and possibly inebriated as well.

“And where would that be?” Asked David.

“Over at Withy’s Hamlet. Please. I need to go home." The man was practically begging. David wondered what was so important that the man was willing to risk his own life to get there. Well there was only one way to find out. It was safe enough to indulge his curiosity now.

“Well then, allow us to accompany to you there safely.” David’s voice was polite, but there was a force behind it. “I believe it should only be a couple of hours march from here. What do you think, Torgal, Blocter?”

“Well yeah, we can prob’ly get there and back before sunrise, no problem.” Blocter was optimistic. “‘Sides we can round up the last of these baddies.”

“My lord, surely it would be wiser to head back to Athlum and wait until the morning before venturing out.” Torgal was trying to be the voice of reason and he may have had a point but David was feeling contrary.

“Hmm, I believe the scouts earlier stated that there was very little of their force left. And if we were to come across the next wave of enemies, I’m sure we would meet a runner coming our way to warn us about anything from the outpost.” David explained his rationale. He wouldn’t be deterred.

“Very well my lord, shall I send some soldiers to relay our plan to those left on the walls?” Torgal suggested.

“Yes. I’m sure the captains will be able to deal with the rest of the watch. We’ll most likely come into contact first with anything that might be heading in their direction.” David agreed. They were heading southeast, which was the direction that most “armies” came from, although there was the potential for attacks from any direction. 

Torgal ordered two of his men to head back with the message and the rest of them started heading towards Withy’s Hamlet. They took up a brisk pace that even their escort could keep up with and yet not feel impatient about. 

“So, what’s your name?” David asked as they marched.

“Jean, my lord.” The man was still looking quite sheepish. Quite understandable, considering his actions the previous day.

“Jean. Hmm. Very well Jean. Are you comfortable with this speed?”

“Yes my lord.” Jean had his head down.

“Are you going to say anything other than my lord?”

“My lord?” Jean was unsure of what to say next.

“I was under the impression yesterday that you wanted to say something else to me.” Using his fists instead of his words.

“I am sorry my lord.” Jean was actually looking up now. He looked haggard and his eyes were rimmed with red. “It’s just, with the closure of the gates, I couldn’t get home and I.. I. I shouldn’t have started a fight with you. I’m sorry.”

“You hardly started a fight with me considering you didn’t actually hit me.” David remarked. “Probably for the best. I can tell you’re not a fighter, so what do you do for a living?” The location of Jean’s home had narrowed it down to the few likely occupations, but it was always better to not assume such things.

“I am just a humble farmer my lord.” He said looking back down.

“Ah, our current heroes. Thank you. Without you, our cities would cease to function. We’d starve to death within weeks.” David meant it, the fact that his citizens went about their daily life was the very thing that allowed it to continue. “Do you feel safe in the fields?”

“Well, it’s only them flying things that are the problem really, the rest tend to leave the farms alone.” Jean admitted.

Some of the spirits were particularly powerful and also quite intelligent. It was as if they had been given different orders, destroying crops and infrastructure as opposed to outright attacking anything living. Not that they couldn’t pack a punch when it came to attacks. It had taken quite a lot to down one and when they were in an existing fight they were particularly dangerous.

“That is good to hear.” David was relieved to hear that, truly. They walked in silence for a few minutes. David could see Torgal’s ears pinned up, he’d obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation. Ah well, he’d not leapt up and done anything towards Jean for trying to attack him, so all was as well as it could be. Eventually, curiosity got the better of David.

“So why are you in such a hurry to get home?” David had to ask, regardless of the answer.

“I went to the city to get medicine for my wife. She’s ill and they can’t do anything about it in the village and the outposts can’t do anything because they’re too busy protecting us. And they didn’t have anything for it anyway, a shaman looked her over and told me what to get. So I went to the city and got the stuff but then there was the attack and there was no way to leave, so I had to wait two days. I thought I’d be able to leave this afternoon but they kept the gate closed and wouldn’t let anyone pass.”

“So how did you get out then?”

“There’s a secret passage from one of the arches off the town square. Someone saw me and told me about it, that’s how I got out of the city.”

“Hmm, even I wasn’t aware of that one, and I thought I knew all of the ways in and out of the city clandestinely. I’ll have to investigate that one, I don’t want a surprise attack inside.”

 

“I suppose you’re right my lord.”

“I suppose so.” David sighed. “I am sure your wife will be fine and very grateful for your safe return.”

“I hope so.”

There was little resistance as they walked towards the hamlet. They were accosted twice by small groups of undead, easily identified from a distance and quickly dispatched via mystic arts from a distance. This meant that they had made good time. When the settlement was in sight, Jean started running and he was met by one of the villagers.

“Who goes there?” The villager called. “Oh Jean, it’s you? What are you doing out here at this time of night? Don’t you know it’s dangerous? It’s bad enough in the day!”

“Is she ok?” Jean asked, desperate for an answer.

“Lucie? She’s well enough, waiting for the medicine. The matron’s got her ticking by fine.” The villager looked Jean up and down. David thought she saw that he was very tense. “We’d best get you home I suppose.”

Jean quickly left to one of the nearby houses and the villager watched after him and sighed. He looked at the party and startled as he realised who it was.

“My lord! What are you..?! My apologies for any bother that Jean may have caused.” The villager bowed deeply.

“Please, there is no need. I am glad to have returned him home safe and sound to his wife.” David answered. “Is she alright?”

“Well she’s no worse than when he left. The infection’s still there, but we’re keeping her up and steady with the basic herbs and remedies.” The villager didn’t seem overly concerned and was quite optimistic, which was heartening. He looked the type who’d been through this for several decades. “Still, she can stop worrying now that Jean’s back.”

David nodded. Things had gone well and he was glad for it. Suddenly there was shouting from the cottage, angry and scolding. A few moments after Jean reappeared from the house and perched on the doorstep, with his head in his hands. The marquis and the villager walked over to him to see if everything was ok. 

“Ugh mother in laws.” Was the weak response from Jean.

“Ah, she chewed you up did she?” There were commiserations. “Ah well, serves you right.” Jean groaned. “No good feeling sorry for yourself. Still, at least there’s something left of you to forgive.”

“Not you too Tom.”

“Yeah, me too. We were worried about you.” Thomas replied. “Who’d do all the heavy lifting if you went of and got yourself killed while doing errands?”

“Geez, thanks old man.”

“You’re welcome.”

Someone peered out from the door.

“Don’t think I’m finished with you yet Jean!” She looked down at Jean, ready to start another tirade. It was then she noticed that they had company. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were there.” She looked back down at Jean. “You idiot! What did you do that got you escorted home by soldiers?” She looked up again. “I’m sorry for all the fuss he’s caused you. If there’s anything you need, a drink or something, just ask, Mister... What was your name again?”

Torgal stepped forward to formally introduce David. The villagers were visibly shocked when they realised that it was in fact David Nassau, Marquis of Athlum, bringing their errant friend home.

“Oh my lord! Please, please come in, sit down.” She was practically dragging him inside and he went inside, shrugging at Torgal . Torgal and Blocter followed in afterwards. It was very unlikely to be an assassination attempt, but still protocol did dictate that at least one of them follow. He was led to a small sitting room and sat in an old wingback chair, clean and comfy, but the velvet plushness it may have once had had been rubbed away with years of use. Still, a chance to sit down after the night’s quick march would be appreciated. He sank down into the cushions with a sigh.

There was the sound of tea being hastily made next door; the clink of porcelain and metal against one another. Torgal was stationed in the doorway between the two rooms and was watching carefully. David wanted to sigh again. It was difficult to be so untrusting in the face of such hospitality. How could he say he had trust and faith in his people and then do this?

The mother in law came through with a tea tray, squeezing past Torgal in the doorway.

“Please have some tea.” The tray was laden with a teapot, sugar bowl, milk jug and a plate of small buns. 

“Oh, thank you for your hospitality, miss?” She gave a small giggle.

“Oooooh noooo. I’m Mrs Powell.” She was blushing. “Sugar?”

“Ah, no thank you. I’ll just take it as it comes please.” She handed over the poured out cup of tea, hands shaking as she was holding the saucer. He took it carefully.

“You have my thanks.”

He sipped at the tea. Perfectly normal tea. Warm in his cold hands. Mrs Powell offered tea to Torgal and Blocter too - “Do Sovani drink tea?”she blustered. Blocter accepted happily, whilst Torgal declined. 

The sound of crying came from another room. Specifically it was a baby crying. Someone moved through the other rooms, probably Jean. A few moments later, Jean came in, gently rocking a newborn baby in his arms. He looked to his mother in law, silently asking if he was doing it right. She nodded after a few moments of harsh inspection and Jean returned back into the other room.

“I see why he was in such a hurry now.” Said David.

“Ah but he shouldn’t have caused such a fuss. We would have been able to cope for a few more days. It’s not like we’ve not done this before.” She moaned. “Didn’t need to go risking his life and yours to get back half a day early.”

“He meant well.”

“Yeah well so do most people.”

“That is true. Still the willingness to fight and face trouble for one you love is something to be admired, even if it needs to be somewhat better directed.”

“Yeah, well, he’s got a lot to be responsible for now.”

David finished his tea. He went to reach forward to place his cup and saucer on the nearby table, but he just couldn’t seem to span the distance. It was like he was being eaten by the chair cushions. After a couple of abortive attempts, he finally escaped the chair’s grip and stood up.

“Thank you very much for the tea, Mrs Powell . I am most grateful for your hospitality.”

“Oh think nothing of it. Thank you for bringing our Jean home.”

Jean came back from having settled down the baby.

“Ah, you’re leaving then my lord?”

“Yes, we are heading back to Athlum immediately now that you are safe and home.” David turned to Jean. “ I understand your reasoning behind your behaviour now. Not that it condones it, mind you.” He was quick to add. “You have a great deal of energy and will to face that which is in your way, But you also have a great deal of responsibility. You must be able to use that will for its best purpose. Instead of flying off the handle. You’ll help no one if you are in prison or dead or worse.” David stopped and sighed, seeming somewhat embarrassed. “You most likely do not need this lecture from me, but I do hope you heed my words.”

“I know. I do my lord. I’m sorry for my actions, and I swear I will try to do my best to set a good example for my baby.” Jean sounded so earnest.

David nodded.

“I bid you and your family farewell, and I wish you all the best. If you ever have need of me, I am sure you will know where to find me.”

“Goodbye my lord, you have our thanks. Thank you so much.” Jean bowed a few times, shaky and hurriedly, in thanks. 

He waved at David and his soldiers as they left the village, until they turned away. David could feel Torgal’s presence beside him.

“You wish to say something Torgal?”

“No my lord.”

“Very well.”

“Well that went well.” said Blocter.

“It did indeed go well.” David had to agree. They had ran in to save a person, actually saved said person without suffering any injuries or casualties amongst his soldiers, successfully escorted them to their home; where they delivered their mission in time and nobody died and everyone was well and drinking cups of tea.

He needed more days like this one, David thought as they walked back towards Athlum. 

Athlum came into view just as the sun was rising from the east behind them, washing the city in an early morning glow. He turned looked at the sunrise behind them. Just like the city, David felt himself lit up for a few moments, his thoughts lighter than they had been for days.

Maybe they would be able to get by.

Perhaps David wouldn’t break his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Qubine's an adorable brat and Ghor's an old man. What else is new?

WGBS Chapter 2

 

David thought that he deserved a little more credit for returning to a normal sleep routine within two days after a week of night watches. As it was, he was being mocked by his generals for too much yawning and being twenty minutes late to breakfast. He would just have to deal with his toast being cold. He had as much tea and toast as he could, his head and eyes were doing a better job at adjusting than his stomach, which kept thinking early morning was a good time for a large dinner.

 

He received messengers from the other cities while he ate. They came bearing reports from the other cities. He hoped they brought good news with them. He didn’t want to hear about another city fallen to the fiends. Like Melphina. He accepted thick envelopes of documents with thanks.

 

The messengers would stay there at the castle. Some were runners from Athlum, returning from their deliveries with news in return. Others were couriers from other cities, now waiting for David’s own report to return to their lords. The messengers would also wait for their partners to arrive. With the large number of undead scattered around the continent, it was unwise to risk delivering anything with just one messenger, and they sent multiples along different routes. When, or if, they arrived at their destination, they would tarry a while, to allow their fellow messengers a chance. If they had not arrived within a few days, the worst was assumed.

 

There were messages from every city and stronghold; Celapeleis, Nagapur, Ryotia, Baaluk and even Undelwalt.

 

Yet David had not heard anything from the troops he had sent to Eulam in recent weeks. However he would not immediately think of the worst, as it was particularly difficult to convey a message with a lone messenger over the body of water between Eulam and the coast of Celapeleis. Still, perhaps he should think of sending some more soldiers to retrieve their report or to investigate? He might be able to spare some troops now that the fighting had died down again. They might only have a week or two of peace before the next wave, but that should be enough time for a reconnaissance mission to Eulam and back. 

 

He opened the package from Ryotia first and quickly scanned the documents: Priam was in good health, that was heartening to know and Paris was growing into the greater responsibilities he was steadily receiving from his father. He had been greatly helped by Charlotte, who had headed south following the decision to evacuate Balterossa, unlike her mother, Bertrude, who had headed west. David would have to read through the personal letter closely later and ensure he sent a suitable response. There were several reports regarding the fighting that was going on in the South. Ryotia’s biggest problem currently was the moving of supplies around and through Lavafender. It was also Ryotia’s greatest defence, for however long it remained on their side, now a period indefined. The deliveries of supplies from the northern side were being attacked by great flying spirits. They had lost some supplies in the first attacks, but were quickly becoming used them and their defence was now much more successful. Add to this Charlotte’s logistical prowess in securing and distributing said supplies and it seemed that Ryotia’s future was looking secure for now.

The reports described flying spirits, and they sounded much like the terrestrial ones. By the description given, David guessed that they were most likely the ancient dead, old and decaying, mostly skeletal and vaguely monstrous. Whatever power they had, it converged around them, appearing almost like a cloak to those fighting them. What were these creatures?, David wondered. Perhaps the last remains of some ancient sorcerers? He had seen none that looked like any one from their time, and the reports stated that neither had anyone in Royotia or anywhere else in the world.

 

Ancient sorcerers and giant monsters in addition to the remains of the living. Such delights.

David opened the private letters. The two had been sent together. Perhaps they had read what the other was sending to him? Perhaps not, it would have been more sensible to send a joint letter if that was the case and Charlotte was, for the most part, a practical sort.

 

Charlotte began asking after his health and the wellbeing of his generals and Athlum, a pleasant formality he habitually skipped over. She continued by asking if he had heard from her mother. She must have thought that her mother was keeping something from her, as Bertrude was very thorough with sending reports through to the other cities. He hadn’t been sent anything of importance, however, he made a mental note to review the correspondence he had.

 

She also asked if he could recommend a particular sword design for Paris. Apparently he’d taken up to fencing with his father in their moments of downtime. It was a difficult question as she had not provided much in the way of details, but if David recalled correctly Priam was more of a ceremonial and formal duelist and made use of a smallsword, and in fact had several different types for both dress and battle. He would be happy to suggest one, or he might suggest that she try to locate one of his current ones to act as a template.

 

She finished off by asking about an existing order for a large amount of wine, of which shipment had been ongoing for the last few years, hinting that she might be able to rustle up a crate or two if they needed as it was for a “special occasion”.

 

He had no idea what she was talking about, but it sounded like she had Royotia in good order.

 

Paris’ letter was much the same, full of well wishes. He also expressed a worry that Bertrude might have been saying something about him. Ah, the fear of the mother-in-law was universal - even if Paris hadn’t actually married Charlotte yet.

 

It must have been difficult for Charlotte to be separated from her mother, seeing how close they had been previously. On the other hand, she was able to be with Paris all of the time now, a silver lining to an otherwise awful series of events. Her presence in Royotia was definitely required to help the rehoming of many Balterossans, just as was Bertrude’s presence needed in Baaluk, not only for the refugees but also for the leadership of Baaluk. The brothers of the previous lord may have resolved their differences, but they lacked experience for such a crisis

Even the council, older than the brothers, lacked experience in such circumstances, as Baaluk  mostly kept out of confrontations, unimportant in modern affairs but most critical in ancient ones. The closest thing Baaluk had for a leader was Wyngale, who was currently quite despondent, according to reports. A stark contrast to his previous... psychotic self., or even his previous even-headed persona. Indeed it was fortunate that Bertrude, and most of her advisors were there. 

 

David reached for the next set of reports from Celapeleis. Celapeleian forces were currently attempting to ascertain the location of a legion of undead that had first been reported heading south east of Athlum. The Athlumian troops had lost track of them around the Gaslin Caves and had immediately warned Celapeleis, who had indeed seen them heading north and then... there was nothing. Peculiar indeed, and David intended to extend an offer of aid so he could be rid of his concern. He hoped Qubine would accept without seeing it as an insult.

 

Undelwalt had also sent a missive. How nice of them to remember that the rest of the world existed. It was a short letter, only really of use as proof that they were there and still alive. There was no word on his request for information on Elysion, their only line of enquiry for any reason for all of this.

Lastly, he took the packet that had arrived from Nagapur. It was weighty in his hand as it was passed over. Documents and a visistone. Oh Ghor, Ghor, Ghor. David really wondered what it was with Ghor and visistones? He was overly determined to demonstrate his leadership and capabilities and the visistones seemed a little bit of overcompensation. For what, well that was debatable. Most likely his intelligence, which was unfortunate as he was really quite shrewd. Perhaps not quite used to the most intelligent company though. 

“I believe we require a meeting to discuss the current events.” The little holograph of Ghor cleared his throat. “ Too long have we been defending ourselves from these attacks with no end in sight. If we wish to ensure our future, then we must prepare to fight back this force on our own terms. I will be at Fornstrand at the turn of the month. Please join me.” The visistone ended and David clicked it shut. Ghor’s speech was a touch towards the melodramatic, but he did have a good point. Only now that he had listened did David realise how much he agreed with Ghor’s words. They couldn’t just sit there in their cities and wait for the world to fall around their ears.

 

He thought about who else Ghor had sent these too. If he was meeting at Fornstrand, then he had most likely sent it to Qubine too. He may have also sent a message to Undelwalt too, though it would be easier to get blood from a stone than an answer from Undelwalt. He knew that all too well. David was practically itching to go and see what Ghor proposed, but would it be a wasted journey if there was only him and Ghor there?

 

David decided that he would go via Celapeleis to see if Qubine was sending anyone out as well. 

At the table he penned his personal letters to the other leaders expressing his thanks and other pleasantries. Torgal and Pagus brought in the relevant report packs to be given to the messengers to take back. He slipped his personal letters inside and then gave leave to the messengers, who bowed. Some were still waiting for their comrades, they left other copies of the packs for them.

 

Then David called his generals to him. Once the four were there, he placed the visistone on the table to play again. He looked to them after the message had finished.

 

“So... what are our thoughts?” David asked them.

 

“I understand the sentiment, but what is his plan? That we send out our armies? All of us?” Torgal asked. Yes, it could be a wasted journey if that was all that Ghor was going to suggest. Yet perhaps if David could get Ghor’s support for his agenda and the ongoing search for information, it would prove to be worthwhile.

 

“Still, it would be prudent to meet to discuss such plans in person. Only so much can be done through normal correspondence.” Pagus reasoned.

 

“An attack against them might even work if we were unified on all fronts. Although this would require us to actually confirm their location and numbers.” Emmy suggested, bold as ever.

“Well whatever the plan is, we can’t be ready for it unless we know about it.” Blocter’s input was simple, he was ready to do whatever was needed, as always.

 

“Indeed. I plan to go ahead to Celapeleis, and see if they are sending a representative to this meeting and then escort them, or join them, whatever they decide.” David paused a moment to take a sip of his tea, which was by now, quite cold. “ In other news, they have had trouble locating our errant legion. I would like to lend them some troops to help with the search. Perhaps the reconnaissance team that sighted them in the first place?” The generals nodded.

 

“If I may be so bold, my lord, may I request to join you on your trip?” Pagus chirped up.

 

“Very well then.” David agreed. “Pagus will accompany me to Celapeleis and Fornstrand.”

 

“Perhaps one other of us should go with you?” Torgal asked.

 

“Blocter, would you care to join us?” David asked, carefully not making eye contact with Torgal. He wasn’t quite sure that this was what he had in mind.

 

“Yes my lord!”

 

“Good, Pagus, Blocter please go prepare, we will be gone for many days and have quite a way to march. Torgal, Emmy, I will be leaving Athlum in your care. Also, Torgal,  please go brief the reconnaissance team and inform them that they will be accompanying us to Celapeleis.”

 

All four generals stood to attention. “Yes My Lord!”

 

“Dismissed.” 

 

And they went about to their tasks.

 

David thought about what he would need to take with him. He had a nagging feeling that this may end up a little more complicated than expected, dealing with at least two of the other leaders. Bygones were supposedly bygones, but egos were always a potential problem. He of all people should know, he admitted to himself.

 

David went to his rooms and began to gather supplies.

\---

 

The journey between Athlum and Celapeleis took only a day. Their current information stated that the way was clear for the most part, there were no large waves of undead and the monsters had mostly been eradicated or had retreated to safety and seclusion. 

 

Not even monsters were safe from the undead army. 

 

They were met by a roving patrol only three hours march from Celapeleis and were escorted into the city. David, his generals and his scouting team entered the city. They were only a small group and their weapons were sheathed and they were standing easy. No political statements to be made there anymore.

 

The Celapeleian guard that had ran ahead to announce David’s arrival returned to announce that Lord Qubine was ready to meet with him.

 

The buildings that Lord Qubine and his council now resided in were the gatehouse and forward keep of the castle. It was deemed that the Pillar, as they called it, presented too great a risk for the original castle to be used now that the Ubermarici was gone. They may even have to move again, the building was still on the cliff edge and with no guarantee of how stable the cliff face was, it could all fall down with very little notice.

 

He entered the new audience chamber with little ceremony. It was much shorter and much less elaborate than the previous one. The original throne had been moved in, but seemed too large in the room. It was most likely because he was used to seeing it in a much larger space.

“Ah, my legs are still working. It is truly a miracle.” He remarked drily as he reached the spot before the dias.

 

“Ha ha, David. Any more wit and you’d be a half wit.” Qubine replied. The lack of formality that had come about because of this war and Athlum’s independence had meant that their relationship had reached a point of irreverent banter. At first it almost seemed like they might give Qubine’s Qsiti advisor a heart attack, but now a few months on he merely bore it with a resigned sigh and a roll of the eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, just seeing your feet touch the ground has momentarily addled me. My apologies my lord.” He just had to get the short jokes out whilst he could. It would inevitably backfire when the teenager grew up to be taller than David, he was not so proud that he could not admit that he was not tall for a mitran male. He’d best get as many in whilst he could.

 

“Really, I thought you were just getting old.” Qubine rolled his eyes, but he bore David’s teasing with grace. Despite turning thirteen, Qubine hadn’t really fully began puberty, no spots, no squeaky outbursts, no temper tantrums. David hoped that their newfound closeness would allow Qubine to confide in him when his feelings began to overwhelm him. David was unsure of the relationship between Qubine and his advisors, but if they weren’t close it would be difficult for Qubine. David did not miss being a teenager, let alone being fourteen and left in charge of the care of thousands of people. “You do seem to have forgotten your business here...”

“Ah yes.” David produced the visistone. Qubine also showed his visistone, identical to his. “ So what are your thoughts?”

 

“Many, various and deep, unlike some.” Ah, so quick. Qubine cleared his throat. “But in all seriousness... I am loathe to agree with Ghor, but he is right, something must be done.”

 

“And what do you think should be done?” David asked. “ I have my own ideas, but I have been unable to progress as far as I’d liked.”

 

“Indeed. I have asked the Academy branch here to search all of their archives for any information about Elysion, but any mention of anything pre-Marshall is rare and rather oblique. The remnant Elysion has always been there and has always been considered to be a holy place. No mention of the dead coming back to life and raising armies against us. No difference of that sort between being unbound and bound by Marion Marshall.” Qubine had been busy it seemed.

 

“You have had better luck than I have.” David admitted. “ I did ask Undelwalt if they had any information they could provide, being the most likely place to have that we could still get to.” 

 

Qubine snorted.

 

“Yes, that was about as much response I received.” This was still a fact that aggrieved him. Did they not care that the world was quite literally going to hell?

 

“Well at least we are trying I suppose.” sighed Qubine.

 

“You are very trying.” 

 

“And you are very old.”

 

“ I thought that honour was reserved for Ghor alone.”

 

“For you I can make an exception.”

 

“Why thank you I’m honoured.” David had to bring them back on track “So, does this mean that you are willing to hear what Ghor has to say.”

 

“Yes, I will hear him out. If only to hear what hare-brained plan he has. Although when I say I...” Qubine looked a little sheepish.

 

“You will be sending a representative.” David surmised. “Understandable, it is dangerous out there.”

 

“I am glad you understand.” Qubine motioned to someone behind David. “Maddox, I believe you wished to be Celapeleis’ delegate on this endeavour.”

 

“Yes my lord.” Maddox came up alongside David. David didn’t miss the glance that Maddox gave Pagus on his way past him. He wondered if the two were in correspondence, although there would not have been time to plan their current endeavour. Still he was sure that Pagus would be pleased.  

 

“Maddox, it will be good to have you with us again.” David greeted him. 

 

“Yes my lord, I look forward to working with you all again.” Sure he did. He might have to keep his eye on him, the tales of how rambunctious the three generals could become were no exaggeration.  My how the tables have turned, David thought to himself.

“Maddox, you have my full permission to do what you feel is prudent. I have every faith in your judgement.” David hoped that Qubine would not regret this decision

 

“Thank you for your trust my lord.” Maddox gushed. “I will not fail you.”

 

Qubine nodded. 

 

“How long will it take you to get ready?” Asked David.

 

“Not long my lord. I can be ready within the hour.” replied Maddox. With years of experience and the anticipation of being sent out, he most likely had his pack already sorted.

 

“Don’t hurry Maddox, I thought we could at least sit for lunch before you headed out. You’ll be travelling for quite some time, so I thought it would be best for you to enjoy some home comforts.” Qubine offered. “I hope that is alright with you?” He asked David.

“Certainly that’s fine. The meeting is in four days time and the journey will take just over two days if we stick to the coast. We should still have enough time to spare for any... emergencies, even if we do tarry for a small while.” An hour would not hurt at all.

 

“Wonderful, shall we move to the dining room then?” Qubine lead the way down the halls towards the new dining room. It was again a smaller affair than previously, although neither dining room had been meant for truly formal occasions. The room was round, with half of the circle walled by tall windows and glass doors leading out onto a balcony. The view was very scenic, standing at the edge of the building you could see both the old castle and past it out to sea. Possibly, if one was to look hard enough on a clear day, you would be able to see Eulam from there. He’d have to wrangle an invitation for another time, when he could enjoy the view better.

 

Pagus, Blocter and David were all invited to sit with Qubine. Pagus and Qubine made small talk, and David had to try so hard not to make a pun, discussing the history of the castle and what was previously the castle. In fact, prior to the age of Remnants, the current castle was the castle that was used and had been much farther from the cliff edge, which had eroded with time, until the full binding of the Ubermarici. Then the castle had been built on the Pillar as a sign of the prosperity and stability that the great Remnant could provide.

 

And now it was gone and they were back to using the old castle. The whole cycle made David wonder if this was only a turn of the wheel, and maybe, just maybe, one day the Remnants would return and the whole thing would start again.

 

There was a small voice in him that wanted to hope it was so, only to be quashed by what else that would mean. Really they would be doomed either way.

 

It was overly cynical of him and the wrong mood for such a pleasant lunch with such a wonderful view. Qubine told him as much when he saw him frowning.

 

After they had partaken of the freshly baked pastries and vegetables and cuts of meat that had been presented to them, David asked if he could go stand on the balcony, so as to enjoy the view fully. Qubine said he was free to and accompanied him to the balcony.

 

“How’re the knees old man?” Qubine quipped.

 

“Fine, thank you very much for asking. How are yours?” David asked in seriousness.

 

“Better actually. Having both feet on the ground helps. Also, I suppose I just have the energy to spare for fixing things now.” Qubine replied, looking out at the sea. The sudden “illness” aside, David hadn’t noticed how much the Ubermarici had taken out of the young boy, but looking at him now the evidence was clear.

 

“That is good to hear.” David on the other hand, seemed to have gotten worse since the remnants had vanished, to the extent that Torgal was asking about his health on a daily basis. He would have expected it from one of the other generals, but he must look quite terrible for Torgal to decide to intervene.

 

David looked down at the sea and where the end of Celapeleis’ harbour jutted out from under Celapeleis’ itself. Most of it was hidden in the large cave system under Celapeleis, which could hold a great number of ships. They even boasted a small number of warships, although their number had dwindled after the war following the destruction of most coastal cities and towns that could possibly form anything resembling a navy to rival them, so such a large fleet became unnecessary. Most of the military ships were used for moving supplies into and around Celapeleis.

 

When the tensions were increasing between Balterossa and Royotia, David had thought that Priam might have been pushed to move his exports by sea. Going around Baaluk would have added weeks onto the journey, but if he had treated with Celapeleis, they may have been able to cut across land around the edge of the Great Sand Sea and be met with ships from Celapeleis on the other side to transport to the north past Balterossa. Yet Charlotte’s efforts had been a godsend and the entire problem was resolved. Did David ever thank her for that?

 

So Celapeleis had the greatest fleet on the continent. He wondered how it would fare against their currents enemies though. It was not as though the undead needed to breathe. That could make the meeting at Fornstrand interesting, if there was the possibility of the fiends jumping out at them from the sea itself. Hold on a moment...

“Lord Qubine.” David began, suddenly becoming much more formal in tone. David looked down at the couple of ships that he could see and thinking. “Would you be able to do me a great favour?”

 

“Oh, sounds serious.” Qubine answered.

 

“Would you send ships to Eulam? Enough to evacuate them or with enough forces to reinforce them.” David said, not looking up.

 

“That’s quite the drastic measure. What has prompted this?” Qubine questioned, yet he didn’t outright refuse him.

 

“I was just thinking that Fornstrand would be quite indefensible and that the undead would be able to ambush us from the seabed.” David began to explain.

 

“I suppose that is a possibility but would they really be there when they seem to insist on attacking only the densest pockets of civilisation.” Quibine reasoned with him.

 

“Yes indeed, Fornstrand will most likely be safe. However, we currently have a missing legion and a population we have had very little contact with.” David finished.

 

“You think it was marching on Eulam?”

“Possibly not, but it does make some sense at the moment, enough to take action I believe. I have some troops on secondment there to organise any combat efforts on the island, but they would not be enough to defend them against a full blow siege from enemies that do not drown.” David continued. “ I also have little contact with them as the risk of travelling over the sea is great.”

 

Qubine looked at him for a few moments. David wondered what he was looking for and if he found it on his face.

 

“Very well. Shall I assume that your team will be going over there?” Qubine asked, seemingly satisfied with whatever he saw.

 

“Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action. They have the best idea of what they might be expecting, in terms of numbers and strength of force.” David answered. 

 

“I shall tell them to brief my men and they can set out by the end of the day.”

 

“Thank you Lord Qubine.” The sudden tightness that David had felt clamp down around his chest was lifted somewhat. Actions were being taken, hopefully they would be able to find this missing legion and the people of Eulam would be safe. 

 

“Think nothing of it, Lord David, I should apologise for having you take responsibility for those so far away when we would be much more able to help.” Qubine admitted. Talking about Eulam made this quite a loaded conversation, and David was sure that Qubine realised that. The boy was still one of the deftest diplomats on the continent, for all that he often played the cheeky and puerile boy. By framing it in the light of geographical and political responsibility, he could let David know that he was there to help, whilst not prying into why David was trying so hard to help Eulam. It was very obvious to anyone who had even heard of Rush, and David wouldn’t disparage Qubine by presuming for one moment that he hadn’t realised the reason. That would be insulting to both of them. “If you don’t mind, how exactly did you send men to Eulam? Without me knowing, I mean.”

“Robelia used to have a harbour west of it, well southwest of it and since it was returned in the final land agreements, we rebuilt it.” It was one of the projects he had overseen whilst keeping himself busy after... It had worked quite well and with such a great attention to detail the project was completed with the minimum of disruptions. They had bought some old ships as well and also commissioned some, which had been built elsewhere and then had to be shipped across land, which was somewhat amusing and aggravating at the same time. They’d not been trying to amass a navy, merely testing the use of the harbour and increasing their logistical options. Although owned by Athlum, their use was largely non-military. David had wondered about getting his own little boat though. He could paint it up nicely and go on fishing trips. He already had one for the Great Gaslin Lake, and had enjoyed many a summer there when he was younger. He wondered if the dinghy would be seaworthy. A lake was one thing, no matter how large it was, and the sea was a completely different entity, or so he’d heard.

 

The idea of building a ship and sailing far, far away from here was something that was increasingly tempting to David, and grew more tempting every day.

 

No, no. No running away.

 

“Other than a few excursions to Eulam, the harbour’s had little use for anything more than fishing. Which has admittedly come in handy.” Fish were becoming quite the staple now, and having access to the sea, as opposed to fishing dry the Great Lake, was a boon. “I believe the boats must be keeping south, otherwise you would have come across one another...”

 

“Yes, we may have to set out some more territorial borders...” Qubine faded off seeing the look on David’s face. “But that can wait until a more peaceful time.” Qubine was staring at David again. Had David just forgotten to wipe something off of his face?

 

“You need a haircut.” Qubine finally spoke. David didn’t know where that had come from.

 

“My apologies Lord Qubine, we can’t all be as perfectly coiffed as you, my lord.” David effused.

 

“Well naturally.”

 

“My lords?” Maddox had arrived. His pack was set down by the door and he was standing next to Pagus’ seat, which was empty, as David had decided to sit on the other side of Blocter which was to Qubine’s right. 

“Ah Maddox, please sit down, we’ve left plenty, I think.” Qubine invited, although it was possible that Blocter might have finished what was still on the table, regardless of volume. Maddox took the seat next to Pagus and began to help himself to the food. Qubine and David were still at the balcony, but facing into the room, leaning against the gilded railings, quite at ease. 

oking at Pagus and Maddox, David wondered if Pagus had seriously considered retirement. The closest that he’d come was the idea of a year long sabbatical to study and read as he wished. But, as Pagus had once complained during one evening of glorious downtime, he lacked direction and a project on which to work on. What to choose? What to choose that hadn’t already had a thousand hands all over it and was not under the purview of the Academy? Pagus had not yet found anything to grab his attention and make a long term study worthwhile. So he hadn’t taken the sabbatical that he had often threatened about.

 

Still, Pagus and Maddox had much to talk about, even though all they were discussing were their recent readings. Ah, to be able to talk to someone with such excitement and energy. Who was the old man here again? Ah yes, it was indeed he. Very much over the hill at the ripe old age of twenty. He groaned inwardly at the idea of being almost twenty one.

 

“Ah yes.” He was interrupted in his thought by Qubine. “Before I forget.” Qubine was reaching for something. Trust and discipline meant he didn’t worry. Qubine was handing him a parcel wrapped in delicate paper and ribbon. “There you go, old man.”

 

“What is this?” David asked, turning the parcel over to investigate. He was tempted to open it. Qubine must have seen the minute movement because he slapped his hand. 

 

“You can’t open it yet.” scolded Qubine. “ I’m giving it to you now, because I realised it is highly unlikely that I will see you close to your birthday.”

 

“Oh, is it that time already?” David remarked. He wasn’t keeping track of events such as birthdays at the moment, settling instead for being happy that he had made it through another day and another sunrise.

 

“Memory going in your old age?” Qubine jibed.

 

“Something like that I suppose.” David hummed. “Anyway, thank you very much for your gift. I look forward to opening it.”

 

“It’s just over two weeks away. Will you remember that or should I tell one of your generals to remind you?”

 

“I am sure they will remind me on the day.”

 

“Is this really what I have to look forward to?”

 

“ You have your entire teenage years to look forward to...”

 

“You fill me with such hope.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

After a small while of friendly chatter, they moved onto the reports for activity on their way to Fornstrand. They would be heading as straight and true as they could, first travelling south of Darken Forest and then north of Aveclyff. The reports from the Celapeleian scouts indicated that there may be some monster activity around Darken Forest. It had become somewhat of a safe haven for them from the undead. It also meant that there were undead trying to attack the living monsters that they could sense within. That meant that they might have to detour further south than intended.

 

However, heading north of Dilmoor and Aveclyff might require the same. It was largely dependent upon the monster activity that came out of Aveclyff. Latest reports had stated that the upper levels had been cleared by an undead incursion, but after some time the population would expand again. Whether it took months or weeks depended on the species of monster. They could be swarmed around their ankles by spiders if it was breeding season. However, they had little information about the areas past Aveclyff, but they were quite isolated and uninhabited, so they didn’t anticipate much in the way of enemies. Still, they would prepare as though there might be substantial opposition. Better to be safe than dead.

They agreed on this route and ensured that Qubine understood it. The young lord said that he would be able to send scouts to search if he hadn’t heard from them in 10 days. This might be too short a time or, more likely, too long. They would be far gone to help after that time, but at least they could retrieve the bodies. Qubine said as much and David thanked Qubine for his strange and morbid sense of humour, to which Qubine said he was welcome. Strange boy.

They left in the mid-afternoon, although they were unsure of whether they were aiming to be past Darken Forest before setting up camp, or if they would purposefully stop short to be a safe distance from it. It was only early evening by the time they reached the point to make the decision, so they decided to press on. One of the scouts had reported seeing some monsters to the north in the direction of the forest, but they fled or kept their distance. Monsters too were easy prey for the undead, immune to their poisons and undeterred by their fangs and claws, they fell to their vast numbers. They would prefer to flee from enemies, especially as they no longer were driven to madness by unbound remnants.

They discussed the forest as they saw it in the distance, asking Maddox if he’d been there and what it was like since... It was just a damp and boggy forest, although some did say that if you turned widdershins a certain number of times or in a certain place, you could see the old ruins and the lights that were there. It was a load of make believe, but David was unsure how it made him feel, would it be good if it was true? Not really, he decided.

 

They set camp quite late, settling to bivvy down instead of setting up a full camp. They had eaten small amounts often during the day and so didn’t require any campfire, which was all the better for their eyes in the dark. They decided the order for watches, setting three men to each watch. David had one of the later ones, so he took the opportunity to get to sleep as soon as possible. Most people had the same idea, except those on the first and one man on the second watches. David fell asleep to Pagus and Maddox talking in hushed tones.

 

He awoke to Blocter’s not quite so hushed tones, although for the yama it was as close to a whisper he was going to get.

 

“Young master, it’s time to wake up. Or I can stay up and take your shift if you want?” Blocter kindly offered.

 

“No it’s fine Blocter, I’m awake.” He pulled himself out from the canvas sheet and went about putting his armour on. Oh, that was cold,he thought. The metal sections and even the leather was cold enough to fully rouse David. He grabbed his cut and thrust sword and a small packet from his bag and took one side of the small camp. He picked the pieces of dried fruit and, as he was quite bored, began trying trick shots to eat them. It started with just casual tosses into his mouth from chest height, but quickly escalated until he was throwing it as high as he could into the air and catching it in his mouth. Or bouncing it off his teeth because he bit down at the wrong point. Whoops.

 

After a while, he’d noticed he’d caught the attention of one of his fellow watchmen, a Celapeleian soldier he didn’t know the name of. He held the packet out, silently offering a piece to the other man. The soldier crossed over to him and picked a piece out of the paper bag and popped it in his mouth, albeit with less flourish than David had managed. Then he took a few more pieces, gesturing towards David and then crossed over back to his previous position. David realised that the man was going to start throwing them to him. The soldier was a little closer than he was previously, making it currently a comfortable distance to catch things with. David caught most of them, almost, but one did end up bouncing off his forehead, as it had come quickly after a previous one and he was still chewing. After the soldier’s handfull was gone, he came back over for the whole packet which David handed over. It was over half gone at this point. The soldier was further away now and now it was more of a ranging exercise, he hoped the soldier could throw well at long distances.

After one extremely long shot, which had bounced off of David’s nose and straight into his mouth, there were cheers. Apparently they’d ended up gathering an audience of soldiers from both groups. David bowed to his attentive audience. There was laughter and some clapping. After that they all went around to have their own breakfast, albeit in a much more sensible matter. 

The sun had just about made it above the treeline by the time they set out for their first full day across country. They made quick progress across the plains, and even though it took them through the midday sun, it was pleasant as there was a cooling breeze. They made it into the woodlands and now had to decide whether to follow the rise up to Dilmoor and Aveclyff, or go along the gullies and take the lesser known path. The scouts reported that they had  seen something heading downwards into the gullies, so they chose to keep heading towards Aveclyff and Dilmoor. It was better to deal with the monsters they knew.

David had forgotten how exhausting the climb to Dilmoor was after a while, the miles merged into a never-ending trail as he came near to the end of a full day’s march. By the time they came to the pass he was feeling a lot like monster bait, weary and unable to fight back. They slowly, and carefully, made their way to the entrance of Aveclyff.

 

After the grinding of the doors, they were met by silence. That was odd. David had been here many time before, sometimes effectively dragged there in order to hunt one thing or another, and there was usually the sound of scuttling in the first chamber. Sometimes he swore he heard the sound in his sleep.

 

But now there was nothing and it was more disturbing than immediately walking into monsters. 

They walked into the first antechamber and wondered if it was best to camp there for the night. David said that it was probably a good place to stop, they would be able to flee further into the ruins if attacked from the outside and back out if from within. Both at once would be a problem, but he was sure they could fight through one or the other.

David wanted to go further inside. He told the others that he’d scout ahead, just to see what was potentially there. He opened the large heavy doors, slipping through when they were wide enough. He looked around quickly but couldn’t see anything. There were no vultures visible on the floor he was on and he couldn’t even hear the tell tale flapping of wings on other floors. He looked up at the cavernous ceiling and couldn’t see any obvious signs of roosting birds either. They must have all died fighting against the undead, he decided. Perhaps they were confused by them, as they were opportunistic hunter scavengers and the dead should be easy carrion for the birds. He crept softly to the edge, holding on to the chain on one of the lifts, he leant out to look all the way to the bottom. There was a monster down at the bottom, a large dragon laying in the ring there. Its tail swept the floor idly. David watched it flick back and forth for a few moments, the movement was quite mesmerising. When he looked back to the dragon, it was looking up at him. He froze, not daring to move in case it prompted the dragon to action. In all the times he’d been here, none of the large monsters that had made their nest at the bottom had ever deigned to try and attack them on the upper levels, but they’d never even really bothered to look up. Previously, there was its own little ecosystem and the larger monsters wouldn’t have taken the risk of trying to eat wandering adventurers. With most of the smaller monsters cleared out though, who knew what they might do?

 

The stillness was broken when the dragon settled back down, almost resigned to it’s fate. Of what, David was not sure. Did it just want to rest, or was it just waiting for the slow death of starvation or injury? David could make out splashes of green and black below it, possibly blood? It was unnerving and almost depressing to see such a majestic creature brought so low. He watched for a few moments longer then returned to the antechamber.

 

“How goes it out there?” Asked Pagus.

 

“There’s very little activity and I can’t see any evidence of any nests in use, no spider nests, no vulture nests. There’s a dragon on the ground floor, though it doesn’t seem to be aggressive. Looked straight at me.” He mused. Pagus made a worried noise. “He settled back down after. I don’t think he’s in a fit state to fight.”

 

“And he wouldn’t be able to attack us through here regardless.” Pagus agreed.

 

“Indeed. I believe we will be safe from the inside.” finished David. The group rolled out mats to settle down when night fell. They positioned one man at each door, agreeing on the same shifts as yesterday. They decided on setting up a meal, lighting a small fire on the one edge of the room, as they’d discovered the remains of a flue above, or particularly shoddy workmanship had meant the years had worn a hole through the ceiling. They wouldn’t smoke themselves out more than the torches already were. They poured shares of the dry stew mix into pans, someone joked that they could just eat the stuff dry, took a mouthful and immediately regretted it. There was always one to try it. They added water to the pans and then set them to boil over the fire. Soon, some of the more impatient soldiers began to eat and were laughed at when they complained that the bits were still too hard. They put their pans back out over the fire to cook for longer, sulking at the time it took. Time it did indeed take, but the results were worth it for a hot and fortifying meal, without having to hunt for food, which was fortunate considering the distinct lack of monsters to hunt for dinner. 

 

They chatted while they waited. Someone complained about how much their feet hurt from climbing uphill, groaning when someone told him that he had better wait until tomorrow when they go downhill and then his feet would really hurt. That led to a small debate on whether it was best to be marching uphill or downhill. Downhill was best, unless you were in front of a cart, in which case you were less likely to get squashed going uphill. The wisest of them said it didn’t matter when your boots were full of holes, wiggling a finger through a newfound hole. This led to an inspection of boots by the mitran members of the party, whilst the Qsitis and yamas laughed and complained about the smell. David was looked at expectantly and he sighed and removed his own boots, he practically had to roll them off, as they were so tall and soft. He peered into them.

 

“Oh dear.” David could see a small glint of daylight in the bottom of one of the shoes, where it had creased and worn. He placed the boots to one side and reached over into his pack, pulling out a small wrap. In it was a small metal spatula, a bundle of small rags and a lump of red wax. He cut a piece of the wax off, placed it on the spatula and then held it near the fire. He picked a small square of cloth, about as large as his fingernail with his other hand. When the wax was melted, he spread it over the small piece of fabric and then pressed it against the hole on the inside of his boot. He spread the rest of the wax around the edges so it was pressed tightly against the leather. He then set the boot back down. All he had to do was wait for it to set.

 

He picked the little pieces of wax that had stuck to his fingers, leaving them mottled with tiny burns. He looked up when he’d finished and noticed that again some of the soldiers were watching him. “Well my boots aren’t going to fix themselves.” He commented.

 

"I'm sure that the red will go perfectly with your boots my lord." Joked Pagus. David had intended to use the kit to fix any small tears in his red coat, not thinking about his white boots. "It matches your jacket. Which is some feat."

 

David narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "What are you saying about my coat?" He cried.

 

Pagus and Blocker both laughed. "Nothing my lord."

 

"Just ya know." Blocter added. David huffed a little,

 

"Well need I remind you that you are indeed the ones who commissioned it for me." David defended himself. "You cannot blame me for your good taste."

 

"That is true." Hummed Pagus.

 

David decided that his boot was probably set now, and pulled it on to see how it fit. The patch wasn't tight against his foot and so wouldn't rub very much which was good, considering they had near a full day of marching ahead and the journey back, whatever route that took. He removed his boot again as he was planning on going to bed, alongside many of the other men. They took away the torches and fire was left to fall low. In the gloom, David drifted off to sleep. 

 

Again Blocter woke him up for his watch in the morning. He and his partner debated on which door they should each take. It was decided that David would take the inner door, as the other soldier, Levan, was quite disconcerted with the idea of having a dragon so close on the other side of the door. David didn’t have any breakfast so they didn’t play about as they had the previous morning. Levan complained about a breeze coming from the entry .David didn't have much sympathy for him as he had chosen that entry to guard. David was tempted to go back through to the hall but that would probably disconcert Levan. He wondered how the dragon was. Was it still upright? Still moving? Perhaps it was asleep? Who knew? David didn't as it was soon the end of his shift and everyone awoke for breakfast and to break their small camp. They rolled up their beds and packed them away. The last part of their march would take them from inland and towards the coast. They should be in Fornstrand by the evening. Hopefully the Duke of Ghor would not be long to follow.

 

They followed the remains of the pass down from Aveclyff and back into the woodlands. It granted them a good view of the path ahead, so they didn’t need to tarry. There were no signs of life. Or rather, no signs of movement. They moved steadily through the woods. There were paths through them that led directly to Fornstrand and the paths were well used. Although they had become quite overgrown over the past few months as most travel had ceased. Still, the group could cut through without difficulty in most places. The smell of the seas hit them before the trees began to thin out. lt was a tang of salt in the air. As the trees grew sparse, David felt the breeze on his face and felt like he had returned home. A second home.

 

A small, bitter part of David was surprised that the seas were still calm. He half expected Fornstrand to have become stormy, to reflect the mood. But no, the seas were calm and as beautiful as ever. David thought that he could see for miles. So many waves between them and the horizon. He could just stand there and watch until Ghor arrived, couldn’t he? Something about this place was just so soothing and relaxing, even now. He felt content and calm. The last time he'd come here he had... he had... Damn. Even his small refuge here was tainted. He just couldn't... Was there anywhere in the world where he wouldn't think of him? How far to the ends of the earth did he have to go to find peace? A small part of him now really wanted to cry. His eyes burned and the view of the beautiful sunset blurred. He swallowed and blinked the tears back. He would not cry again. 

 

He turned from the view and back to the troops. He awaited the report from the scouts as to where they could set up camp. They identified a spot that looked suitable back towards the trees, sheltered from the sea breeze and the nearby trees had been scoured for any enemies and found to be clear. Everyone set up their bivvies and pegged them in deep. The winds could be very strong and created a lot of damp and left salt residue. He hoped that Ghor arrived before they turned into pillars of salt. The fires were lit. David sat himself by one to ward off the growing chill. Some of the men went back to the seashore and began to fish. Soon enough, they returned with a number of small fish which were prepared and set them on the fire. They soon disappeared when they were cooked. The shifts for the watches had changed as several of the men had been excused last night as they hadn't needed a full watch. This meant that David was allowed a full night's rest and he settled down for some well deserved sleep. He tried to wrap himself up as lightly and warmly as possible. The wind slightly rustled his hair and he fell asleep with the wind in his ears, the whistling blocked out the sounds of the sea. 

 

He was awoken in the middle of the night.

"My lord! the Duke of Ghor has arrived." A soldier was crouched by his sheet, calling him in a hushed manner. David took a few moments to process this information, as he was very much still half asleep. 

"The Duke of Ghor has just arrived and he doesn't wish to rest? It's the middle of the night!" exclaimed David. “No wait, what am I saying.” He was pretty disgruntled as he'd been so rudely awakened. The soldier sho ok a little, unnerved by having to deal with a road weary Ghor and a sleep deprived David. He would probably feel sorry for the man in the morning but now he wasn’t feeling particularly kind.

 

"I'm sorry my lord, but I think he would like to speak to you immediately." The soldier stuttered out.

 

"Very well." David resigned himself to little sleep. He pulled himself out and tried to vaguely attire himself correctly. Boots and jacket on, he stomped over to where he could see Ghor and his retinue setting up their own section of the camp. "Well met, Ghor, I hope your journey was uneventful." He hoped he didn't seem too scruffy although the Duke should probably understand, having himself travelled quite a distance from Nagapur. "Do you wish to eat before you retire? We should still have some fish left, the men were quite lucky with their catches." The Duke did not immediately reply but looked at David scrupulously. David wondered if there was some joke he was missing out on between the other leaders. It did keep happening.

 

"No Lord David, I will not require anything this night." Ghor was still giving him a discerning stare. “I would not expect you to provide hospitality in the middle of nowhere. I didn't want to wait to discuss this."

 

"Are you sure? I cannot say that I would be the best for such discussions at the is present time and the envoy from Celapeleis is still asleep. Are you sure that it cannot wait until morning?" David asked, his politeness at this point the result of years of training instead of any goodwill.

 

"No. You will need that time to think about what I am about to say." Ghor was quite insistent and almost excited about what he was about to say. David held back a sigh.

 

"Very well, I will wake Maddox then. I hope you won't find the wait too long."  He kept his tone neutral and polite, so Ghor may have not picked up the slight. He walked over to where Maddox was camped. 

 

"Maddox, the Duke of Ghor has arrived, please wake up." He placed a hand over the canvas and shook it a little. There was movement underneath his hand and a head poked out of the top of the sheet. It was Pagus. David was not surprised. He had no problem with Maddox and Pagus sharing their bed. They would most likely dismiss it with points about qsiti nesting habits, but he sincerely doubted the excuse. "Ah Pagus. Could you wake Maddox up please? We must speak to Ghor immediately."

 

"Ah, indeed." Pagus yawned and there was more movement from underneath the canvas. Pagus was kicking Maddox from under the sheets. There were sounds of sleepy confusion. "Maddox, you are needed." More sounds of grumpiness. Mumblings about the guards being useless. "No Maddox, Lord David is right here, waiting for you to speak to Duke Ghor." Pagus sounded like he had dealt with this many times before. Eventually Maddox's head popped out of the canvas.

 

"Excuse me my lord. Sorry to keep you." He apologised sheepishly. He crawled out from under, wiggling past Pagus who merely huffed and also got out of bed. David waited a few moments for them to sort and attire themselves and then walked back to where Ghor was now speaking to Blocter.

 

Finally they were all present for their meeting and Ghor addressed Maddox and David. David also had Blocter and Pagus in attendance, to which Ghor did not object.

 

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming out here." Ghor looked at each of them in turn. “ I know you probably want to be back in your beds now, but you’ll need time to think about my proposal.”

 

“Very well,” said Maddox. “We’ve all assumed we’d have to take the offensive at some point, but what else could be so terrible we’d need to steel ourselves?”   
  


“I suppose my message may have led you to that conclusion.” admitted Ghor. “But truthfully, we have no idea of how to fight them, where their main force is and why they are attacking us. There is only one solution to this, we must go to Elysion.”

 

“So you want us to march our armies to Elysion with no idea of what would face us there?” Asked David.

 

“No.” Answered Ghor. “I will be leaving for Elysion tomorrow to investigate. I want you to come with me.”


End file.
